Equipment Guide
This is for the players who want a little help in their gear choice. Not everyone has time to pour over this wiki and look at this or that, or play with the gear caculator to see what works best(though you can use this & the gear calculator to check swords). So this is for you. I will list each zone and the top 3 choices for each character type. The Attacker & Tank are easy high. High attack/defense. The Leader will be a bit more of personal choice, but it will still show you what some choices are. Remember, Attackers will be 2x what the AP is., Tanks are 2x what the DP is., and Leaders are 2X the ADP. So, Attackers should be high in AP, Tanks high in DP, and Leaders should be balanced unless you want it to lean 1 way or the other. I also will only take swords into account when it concerns a Dual Wield set. Other than that, It won't matter. This is in progress. Lots of things to do, but I am going to work on getting this up to the last zone I have completed or am on, so I have the gear I am suggesting. (I also do not list the Sword Knight Set as that is obtained by tokens only) Last, again this is mostly a personal choice., however I will always show the best combo I think you can get. And, I will also try to show what the 2nd/3rd choice combos are., just to highlight the difference between what happens when you settle. 'Training Dojo.' ---- Mysterious Mountain Okay. The Training Dojo isn't that big of a thing. And from here on out, we're going to actually have some real gear to choose from. And most people don't get the Cosplayer Set, or even really go/try for it. Next, we have the Mysterious Mountain however even with some great swords, it is hard to complete that zone without trips to the Orc Camp & the Cavern of Ancient Ruins, as such, the next top list will include all three. I am going to try to include most of the top gear you can get, so you can see the variety of possible choices, even if you could mix/match to make better. So far, nothing is unique, so both attackers/tanks could wear what the leader has. (Right now, the defense doesn't get a lot to choose from). ---- Cursed Forest & Mage Tower Now, we're moving on to Mage Tower & Cursed Forest. Doing these two zones together because you could go to whichever one you wanted first. The big gain is in the accessory slot, and this is also where you can get your first unique piece; KOB's Talisman. Again, I show the best choices, and then if you settle. ---- Flaming Volcano & Polar Glacier Before this, if you look at the gear, there wasn't any real game changer. Your swords really determined things. Now we're at Flaming Volcano and Polar Glacier, this is where your gear starts to really help as you'll get sets for your attackers & tanks, and leader. And it continues to get more pronounced from here too. Anyways, doing FV & PG together. Also, defense is starting to matter more and more. The Frostfire Set will be the best for each type, but very hard to get. The Sunfire Set & Moonfrost Set are both good upgrades. If you get 2 Inferno Armors., but not 2 Blizzard Helms., it's also a good substitute for the Frozen Armor in line 3 for the tank, though I didn't include it. Also, a good combination for attacker is with the Leader, but again, not everyone gets the Frostfire Set, let alone 2. So I tried to not put too many for the attacker/tanks. Basically, at this point, the best thing is Frostfire Set on your tank with the KOB's Talisman, and 2 Sunfire Sets on your attackers, & 2 Moonfrost Sets on your tank, failing that. Line 3 for Tanks and attackers are both very good. ---- Imperial Tomb From this point, going to do it one at a time, and assume your trying to actively improve your gear. I am also going to try to list what the best for a team would be(imo) at this point, so the top 2 attackers, top 2 tanks & top 1 leader is what I think the best is. Then, again, the other choices with the last being what your gear is if you settle. If it's not even at that, your probably having problems unless your using swords to hold you(and soon, that won't help). At this point, KOB's Talisman is still the only unique piece, but that is going to change very soon. (Note: There are a few good combinations that would be top 2 in the list, but I assume your very lucky and don't get more than 1 of the rarer items. If you do, be sure to use the gear calculator under info/guides if you want to see how that can affect things; i.e. 2 Undead King Armor's could easily boost a tank/attacker gear to 2nd even if not part of a set.){But at the least, this will always provide an easy reference on both the best, and easy to tell ways to improve gear by substituting things{if. 2 UKA's, 2 Blizzard Helms/Phoenix Mantles.} Again, if you have more than 1 of the above better pieces, you can make better combos. Just trying to provide the best, and then other good combinations. If your using Line 5, or not even there, your gear is severly lacking and you need to just stick with a zone until you catch up to something better. ---- Canyon of Immortality{In Progress} Here we go. This is where you get your first Dual Wield set, the Blademaster Set. Again, going to list the top 2 for each position, assuming you somehow got no extras, and collected it all for your team, as well as the #1 for the leader. However, I am going to include a note about the Blademaster Set, and let you know about what you need the sword to be, to make it better than whatever the others offer at this point(really easy at the moment). Remember, the Blademaster Set is a 2 piece set. That means you can put whatever you want in the 3rd slot. In thise case, the Secondary location. Note: Yes, almost the same as the IT. Only real difference is the Blademaster Set & Soul Scroll. Remember, the numbers shown are not doubled as they would be when actually equipped. For Attacker; Second will be Musashi Handguards at 14/4 for 42/21 total. This is only 3 points lower than the Sunfire Set! That means that if you were to equip the same sword on both sets for your attacker, that you only need the 2nd Weapon to have 3 AP(since it receives no bonus). The Blademaster Set easily make its case to be worn at this point. For tanks, it's a bit more skewed. The Blademaster Set is slightly AP orientated, however, the Secondary item Phoenix Mantle at 12/20 really helps make up for that, and as stated the AP is higher this way. But when you look at it, the Moonfrost Set is only 6 points higher in defense! So again, if you equipped the same sword on both, you only need the 2nd Weapon to have 6 DP to be better, and your AP is already 17 higher than the Moonfrost Set. The Blademaster Set easily make its case to be worn at this point. Now for the Leader, it'll be a bit different because A: you can pick the best of everything, and b: for the leader, both the AP & DP matter, which is why the suit by itself isn't as close to the top. Unlike the Attacker & Tank table, this time the comparision is to the #1 spot. Obviously only 1 leader. So, behind that. The Blademaster Set is 2 AP(unless you choose Musashi Handguards as the secondary) & 21 DP. So, you'll need a good defensive weapon with those as the base stats to do better. And again.. you can do it. Especially by the Canyon of Immortality. By this point, you should have access to very good Adventure Swords with Life Force & Undead Ash, not to mention the Artifact Swords. ---- Dragon Archipelago Category:Training Dojo Category:Mysterious Mountain Category:Orc Camp Category:Cavern of Ancient Ruins Category:Mage Tower Category:Cursed Forest Category:Flaming Volcano Category:Polar Glacier